The present invention relates to a handle structure for a screwdriver, and more particularly to such a handle structure which comprises a handle, and a handle plate turned about a pivot in the handle between a first position where the handle plate is received inside the handle, and a second position where the handle plate is turned out of the handle and set in a perpendicular position relative to the handle.
A regular screwdriver is generally comprised of a handle, and a blade having one end terminating in a tip and an opposite end fixedly connected to the handle. The handle is shaped like a cylinder having longitudinal flutes arranged around the periphery. When turning the screwdriver with the hand, the hand may slip on the handle if the hand is contaminated with a greasy substance or the like. FIG. 1 shows another prior art screwdriver, which comprises a substantially T-shaped handle. This T-shaped handle enables the user to positively apply twisting force to the workpiece. However, it is not comfortable to turn the T-shaped handle with the hand. When turning light duty screw members, it is not necessary to use a screwdriver having a T-shaped handle.
The present invention provides a handle structure for a screwdriver which has a handle plate pivoted to the handle body. The handle plate can be turned about a pivot in the handle body, and set between the non-operative position, where the handle plate is received in a longitudinal slot inside the handle, and the operative position, wherein the handle plate is turned out of the longitudinal slot and arranged perpendicular to the handle.